2013.09.12 - Planning Iron-Breaker
Hans told Bane to meet him in a warehouse on the docks and when the man comes, Hans smiles and opens a briefcase revealing photos of Stark Tower, how it looks like inside as well as a look inside the office of the Ceo and of Tony stark. "Our Target is none other then Tony Stark, CEO of Stark Enterprises, and self made hero known as Iron man. The Task is simple. I want you to break him, but do not kill him. I admire the man because of his invention and gear, but his father insulted me beyond forgiveness. The sins of the father will pass down to this son, and I know you will have your own personal vendetta against him, because he is one of those wealthy people who thinks himself above justice, keeping his technology out of the hands of those who need it." Bane looks at the photographs and thinks for a moment. "I will need thermite, I will need need some good men capable of slipping by his security of stark industries. and most importantly I will need emp generators." "These can be acquired. I have a contact who can get us military grade equipment, make a list and I will send it to him. As for men, That will be difficult but I will try and see what other Mercenaries can aid us." He says to Bane calmly. "You understand I do not want him killed. Break him, make him wish to be killed. If keeping him alive will cost extra I will pay it." Bane says, "some industrial steel cable and some napalm would be nice as well" Bane stops and looks at Hans. "Yes I understand perfectly I will not kill him I wouldn't kill him either way. I don't want his death I want something more personal just between Him and myself. when I'm done with him Stark will have to ask himself if The Iron Man is really Invincible. Tony is going to have to face what I do to him every time he puts on his suit. Face what one man could do to the invincible metal marvel." "My thoughts exactly, Herr Bane. Sometimes living can be a far far more painful punishment then dying. A fact most people nowadays dont seem to regard." Hans says calmly as he pulls another picture out, of Pepper Potts. "This is his personal assistant. Anything he does, goes through her. Basically she keeps his company in check and put out fires he causes. I am willing to wager anything done to her will also hurt him as well." He says as he pulls out various pictures, of Thor, Captain America, and other members of the avengers. "These people are who he calls friends, and who will probably aid him if given time to come to him. So far the one I know of being a threat is this one, Thor Odinson." He says as he pulls the picture up. "If he is what the ancient vikings claimed to be, he will be incredibly powerful. Herr Hitler was obsessed with the occult and as such ordered his officers to have a great understanding of myths and legends, to find a weapon of old to use against his enemies." Bane says "Hans, my man you think too large we can cut out all of these distractions and variables with precises planning." Bane grabs the pictures of the various avengers and set them aside. "These powerful and impossible to defeat foes are a problem if we approach this the wrong way if we make this a matter for the avengers. but. " Bane moves the picture of Pepper front and center. "We make this personal we hit Tony where his heart is and he will come alone. He is a very proud man. Proud men don't let others clean up their messes." Bane then takes the picture of Stark industries HQ and puts it next to the one of pepper "Are you ready to here my plan?" "I try to prepare for every scenario." Hans says as he nods. "Let me hear your plan, Herr Bane. This will be done as you say." He says calmly as he looks to the pictures as he waits to hear the man's plan and nods. Bane says, "his business and his woman, these are his most important things. and The knight in shining armor has built a mighty tower to house them." Bane takes a deep breath "day light robbery. We will need men on the inside plants among the security and the employees. Buy some if you can have mercenaries planted if you must. These will be are access points. What comes nest is we will need a team to break in. Thieves and hackers. We need them to lay siege to his money and his top secret technology. And some thugs to take his board members hostage. This will get his attention and bring him running." Bane takes the picture of Pepper in hand. "But what will make him run headlong into the trap will be when I threaten the his heart and mind. Ms Potts I will ambush her in her office and make sure she only has just enough time to alert Stark. " "Then I will wait to spring the trap. Iron man will come bursting in, it's just some common thieves looking to score big off him this should be no problem. Till the emp generators take effect shutting his suit down making it useless. Then The thermite that I will use to melt the armor off of his body. Then I will break him. In front of his women. I will beat him till I look in his eyes and know that he understands he is going to win. Then We will need to leave and disappear into the faceless mass of New York city before the avengers come to save him." "Tis a good plan. I will come with you. I want to be there to see you break him." Hans says as he nods and looks about. "I will talk to my contact to get us what we need. As for the inside people I will try and bribe those who are already a part of his company. Torture or money will make them comply." He says calmly. Bane balks at the word torture. "discretion is more than key here Hans, no one can suspect anything if anyone suspects that this is anything other than what it appears to be, this plan will fail we will be caught by the avengers." "The key to beating enemies much more powerful than you are is precise planning misdirection and surprise." "of course. Forgive me." Hans says as he listens to the man and begins to leave the photos and information he wrote down there for Bane. "If there is nothing else, I will go about getting the supplies and hired help." He says as he comes back to put a card down. "This is my personal phone. If you need me, call it." He says to the man. "That is all for now." Bane gathers the pictures and info "I'll let you know when I have more details." Bane said taking Hans' card. Bane stands and goes to leave. Bane heads to spy on a secret yacht party being held by a corrupt oil tycoon. Category:Log